


Извилистые пути

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi-Era, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Что было, то будет, а что будет, то уже было





	Извилистые пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisting Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Sexy Thing.  
> Исходный фик написан до окончания третьего сезона, поэтому предполагает, что Марта продолжила путешествовать с Доктором

Джо Грант со вздохом рухнула в ближайшее кресло, подобрав под себя ноги. В лаборатории стояла удушающая жара, и даже открытые окна ничуть не помогали. Джо чувствовала, как на лбу выступают капли пота, и знала, что наверняка ужасно растрепана после этой безумной гонки. То, что начиналось как безопасный сбор информации, в одну секунду превратилось в очень даже опасную инопланетную угрозу, заставив их с Доктором покинуть уже-не-заброшенный склад и поскорее запрыгнуть в Бесси.  
  
Кстати о Докторе...  
  
Джо лениво перевела взгляд на него и против воли улыбнулась, наблюдая за его работой. Похоже, жара Доктора ничуть не угнетала, что было ничуть не удивительно. Он все еще стоял перед столом, изучая всякие детали и обломки, собранные ими на складе до того, как их обнаружили. В данный момент он держал одну из деталей над огнем, очевидно пытаясь расплавить.  
  
— Я все-таки могу помочь вам, если хотите, — предложила Джо, стараясь не думать о том, насколько жарче должно быть возле открытого пламени.  
  
Доктор быстро взглянул на нее, и Джо не могла не заметить хитрые искорки в его глазах.  
  
— Вы же просто упадете в обморок от жары. Нет, с этим я могу справиться сам.  
  
Она начала возражать, что не упадет, хотя всего несколько минут назад была уверена, что именно это и сделает. Доктор, похоже, тоже так думал, поскольку буквально приказал ей сесть. Однако прежде, чем она открыла рот, Доктор чуть отвлеченно улыбнулся.  
  
— Будьте терпеливы, Джо, — сказал он, снова возвращаясь к работе. — Вы сможете помочь, когда я закончу с этим.  
  
Джо прикусила губу, но не стала спорить, а снова устроилась в кресле. Спор не стоил усилий. К тому же, пока она убедит Доктора позволить ей помочь, он успеет завершить текущий эксперимент и будет готов начать следующий. Да и когда у нее последний раз была возможность отдохнуть?  
  
— Доктор!  
  
Разумеется, учитывая, что они находились в штаб-квартире ЮНИТ, шансы, что ей удастся хоть немного отдохнуть, были невелики.  
  
Джо повернулась к дверям лаборатории как раз в тот момент, как в них ворвался бригадир, а следом за ним сержант Бентон. Летбридж-Стюарт замер в дверях, недоверчиво глядя на установку, возвышающуюся на столе.   
  
— Господи боже, Доктор, что это вы тут делаете?  
  
Доктор взглянул на него, подняв брови.  
  
— Я пытаюсь определить химические свойства субстанции, которую мы с Джо обнаружили сегодня днем, как я уже дважды вам говорил, — сообщил он. — Что-то не так?  
  
Прежде чем бригадир смог ответить, Бентон кашлянул. Громко.  
  
— Человеческая выносливость в условиях жары ограничена, Доктор, — терпеливо сказал он. — А это не единственная комната на этаже.  
  
Доктор непонимающе уставился на них. Джо вздохнула, поднялась на ноги и медленно подошла к нему.  
  
— Я думаю, бригадир хочет, чтобы вы погасили огонь, — тихо сказала она.  
  
Он моргнул и озадаченно посмотрел на собеседников.  
  
— Бригадир, одна единственная горелка Бунзена не способна повысить температуру во всей комнате. Если вам нужно объяснение жаре, вам придется обсудить это с погодой.  
  
Джо коснулась его руки.  
  
— Но с того момента, как вы начали эксперимент, стало теплее.  
  
Доктор удивленно повернулся к ней:  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Вы поработали с этой горелкой, не так ли? — глаза бригадира подозрительно сузились. — Зачем-то сделали так, чтобы она производила больше жара.  
  
Покачав головой, Доктор протянул руку и выключил огонь.  
  
— Это совершенная глупость. — Он метнул сердитый взгляд на бригадира. — Как я уже говорил, горелка не способна производить сколь-нибудь заметное количества тепла.  
  
— Тогда почему здесь так жарко? — спросила Джо, не отрывая взгляда от Доктора.  
  
Он вздохнул и осторожно приподнял материал, который исследовал перед этим, чтобы все могли его видеть.  
  
— Я подозреваю, что эта вещица увеличила тепло пламени.  
  
— И из-за нее здесь так ужасно жарко? — поднял брови Бенсон. Доктор кивнул.  
  
— Именно. Хотя настоящее устройство, очевидно, гораздо больше.  
  
Какое-то время все молчали.  
  
— Значит, инопланетяне контролируют погоду? — недоверчиво спросил Бентон.  
  
Бригадир поднял руку и потер висок — движение, которое он повторял весьма часто, когда находился рядом с Доктором.   
  
— То есть, вы знаете, с чем мы имеем дело?  
  
Доктор кивнул, помрачнев.  
  
— Боюсь, что да. Похоже, наши таинственные посетители это гайджу.  
  
Несколько секунд три человека просто смотрели на него. Бригадир перевел взгляд на Бентона, тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Это плохо? — предположила Джо.  
  
— Да, — хмуро ответил Доктор. — Это очень, очень плохо.  
  


* * *

  
  
Роза расхохоталась в ответ на невинный взгляд Джека.  
  
— И все равно, мне интересно, как это они приняли тебя за женщину, — выдавила она, откидываясь назад так, что передние ножки стула повисли в воздухе.  
  
Джек усмехнулся и наклонился, опираясь руками на стол.  
  
— Надо признать, мои волосы тогда были длиннее, — подмигнул он. — Но я думаю, дело бы...  
  
Его рассказ был прерван Доктором, который подошел сзади и хлопнул его по плечу.   
  
— Забудем об ошибке с определением пола. — Он широко улыбнулся Джеку. — Меня больше интересует вопрос беременности. Насколько я знаю, людям обычно не свойственно однополое размножение.  
  
На лице Розы появилось замешательство.  
  
— Однополое? — медленно повторила она. — В каком смысле одно... о!  
  
Роза удивленно дернулась, ойкнув, когда стул выскользнул из-под нее. Она тут же выпрямилась, очевидно не заметив, что сидит уже на полу, и уставилась на них.   
  
— Подожди-ка, ты хочешь сказать, что это _Джек_ был беременным?  
  
— Разумеется, — удивился Джек. — А о ком я, по-твоему, говорил?  
  
— Я не знаю. — Роза ухватилась за край стола и поднялась на ноги. — Но точно не о себе!  
  
Доктор с улыбкой подошел к ней и осторожно погладил по голове.  
  
— Люди, — покачал он головой. — Вы иногда бываете такими недалекими.  
  
— Эй! — притворно возмутилась Роза. — Это было обидно!  
  
— Я, пожалуй, соглашусь, — протянул Джек, все еще опираясь на стол. — Это было намеренное оскорбление или он просто настолько невоспитан?  
  
Роза покачала головой.  
  
— С ним никогда не знаешь точно.  
  
Доктор перевел взгляд с Джека на Розу.  
  
— Кажется, теперь уже мне полагается обидеться.  
  
— Ты первый начал. — Роза показала ему язык.  
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, но его слова были заглушены резким сигналом.  
  
ТАРДИС затрясло и Роза снова шлепнулась на пол. Джек соскользнул со стула и торопливо ухватился за край стола, чтобы не присоединиться к ней. Доктор лишь слегка покачнулся, но тут же восстановил равновесие и помчался в сторону комнаты управления. Тряска закончилась так же неожиданно, как началась.  
  
Джек быстро подошел к Розе и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Они переглянулись и поспешили вслед за Доктором.  
  
Когда они добрались до комнаты управления, тот стоял перед одним из экранов, и на его лице было написано удивление.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Чего не может быть? — спросил Джек, заглядывая через плечо Доктора. — Инопланетное передающее устройство на Земле в семидесятых годах двадцатого века. По-моему, все нормально.  
  
— Дело в дате. — Доктор продолжал хмуриться. — Я уверен, что это тот самый день, когда мне пришлось остановить вторжение гайджу.  
  
— Планета-то большая, — пожал плечами Джек.  
  
— Источник передачи, которую мы перехватили, находится меньше, чем в километре от того места, где я был в первый раз, — сухо ответил Доктор.  
  
Роза озадачено перевела взгляд с одного на другого, затем громко кашлянула. Никто на нее даже не взглянул.  
  
— О, тогда понятно, о чем ты. — Взгляд Джека стал напряженным, он снова сосредоточился на надписях. — Ты уверен, что в тот день не имел дело сразу с двумя разными вторжениями? Говорят, в преклонном возрасте память начинает сдавать первой.  
  
Доктор возмущенно уставился на него.  
  
— С моей памятью все в порядке, — отрезал он. — Я и с гайджу-то еле справился. Уверен, что запомнил бы, если бы там была еще одна инопланетная раса, особенно настолько развитая, чтобы отправить подобный сигнал.  
  
Джек удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Может быть, это потому, что с другими инопланетянами разобрался будущий ты? — спросил он с сомнением. — Как-то это притянуто за уши, не думаешь?  
  
— Это было бы не в первый раз, — медленно ответил Доктор. — Давно со мной такого не случалось, но это возможно.  
  
Джек тоже пожал плечами, а затем хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
— Значит, мы отправляемся? Нужно быть осторожнее, чтобы не изменить того, что уже случилось с тобой, но в целом должно быть весело.  
  
— Не помешало бы, — ответил Доктор. — А избежать столкновения с другим мной будет несложно. Все гайджу были в одном месте, и я точно помню, что не встречался с самим собой. — Он на миг задумался. — Или с кем-то из местных, если на то пошло.  
  
— Думаешь, это потому, что они были заняты чем-то другим?  
  
— Хмм. — На лице Доктора появилось задумчивое выражение. — Я об этом даже не думал, но это имеет смысл. Как-то подозрительно, что там никого не было, особенно учитывая силу взрыва.  
  
— Взрыва? — Джек явно развлекался. — И почему я не удивлен?  
  
Роза кашлянула еще раз, на этот раз громче.  
  
— Не хотите просветить меня? — сухо спросила она, когда на нее наконец обратили внимание.  
  
— Если коротко, Доктор какое-то время назад остановил инопланетное вторжение, — улыбнулся Джек. — А теперь мы поймали сигнал из приблизительно того же места и времени, но от других инопланетян.  
  
— Поэтому мы направляемся на Землю и надеемся не столкнуться с другой версией меня, — добавил Доктор. — Поверь, когда такое случается, это не смешно.  
  
— А ты, значит, имеешь такую привычку? — поддразнил его Джек.  
  
Доктор закатил глаза, но не успел ответить.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — подняла руку Роза. — Я думала, пересекать собственную временную линию это Очень Плохая Идея. И заканчивается она Жнецами, которые прилетают и пытаются уничтожить весь мир.  
  
— Жнецами? — моргнул Джек. — Если ты о них знаешь, значит тут есть какая-то история.  
  
— Мы как-то встречались с ними, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Длинная история, но ничуть не интересная. К тому же здесь все совершенно иначе.  
  
— Это почему? — подняла брови Роза.  
  
Доктор тепло улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Мы не собираемся даже приближаться к предыдущей версии меня. Похоже, нам нужно в совершенно другое место. Поверь мне, я отлично помню встречу с гайджу и единственной странностью было... о.  
  
Он замер, словно его внезапно озарило.  
  
— О? — подтолкнул Джек.  
  
Доктор на миг повернулся к Розе и у нее возникло странное ощущение, что он ошарашенно разглядывает ее. Она закусила губу.  
  
— Доктор, что-то не так?  
  
Он несколько раз моргнул.  
  
— Нет, все так, — повторил он, приходя в себя. — Кое-что, случившееся в то время... внезапно обретает смысл.  
  
Роза все еще ничего не понимала, но Джек только застонал.  
  
— О нет, только не говори, что понял сейчас, что мы вовлечены в какой-нибудь круговой парадокс. Ненавижу эти штуки.  
  
Доктор ответил не сразу, но в конце концов широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Отлично, я не скажу. — Он ухватился за рычаг на панели управления, подчеркнуто игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Джека. — А теперь отправимся в тысяча девятьсот семидесятые и посмотрим, что там происходит.  
  
— Постой-ка, — прервала его Роза. — Я, между прочим, знаю про этот парадокс. Это когда ты отправляешься обратно во времени и убиваешь собственного дедушку до того, как родится твой отец, или еще что-нибудь такое, да? И как это связано со всей этой историей?  
  
Джек подмигнул ей.  
  
— Вообще-то, круговой парадокс скорее выглядит так — ты отправляешься назад во времени, убиваешь своего дедушку, спишь со своей бабушкой, и только тогда обнаруживаешь, что твой дед никогда не был твоим дедом. Что все это время ты сам был собственным дедом.  
  
— Что, если подумать, многое объясняет касательно Джека. — Доктор тоже подмигнул Розе и нажал рычаг, за который держался.  
  
— Эй!  
  


* * *

  
  
Марта прислонилась к стене ТАРДИС и потрясла головой.  
  
— Так, Доктор, тебе придется объяснить это все еще раз. — Она с озадаченным видом следила за повелителем времени, который кружил по комнате управления.  
  
— Я объяснял уже три раза! — выпалил он, взглянув на нее.  
  
— Ты объяснил один раз. — Губы Марты подрагивали в улыбке. — При этом остановился на середине объяснения, потому что сработал сигнал тревоги.  
  
Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но она остановила его решительным жестом.  
  
— К тому же, — добавила она, — любое объяснение, включающее слова «круговой парадокс», требует нескольких повторений, прежде чем моя голова перестанет болеть от одной мысли о нем.  
  
Доктор попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, убедила. — Он подошел ближе. — Но это последний раз!  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Итак, начнем с начала. — Доктор прислонился к стене рядом с Мартой. — В том месте и времени, куда мы направляемся, уже есть два меня, оба они... хм, оба меня... разбираются с разными инопланетными вторжениями.  
  
Марта задумчиво кивнула:  
  
— Два _тебя_ — это значит два невоспитанных типа в полосатом костюме...  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Доктор.  
  
— …или два тебя — это две твои прежние регенерации? — продолжила она как ни в чем ни бывало.  
  
Он недовольно уставился на Марту, но она лишь многозначительно подняла бровь.  
  
— Второй вариант, — наконец пробормотал он. — И я давно не вел себя невоспитанно.  
  
Марта подняла вторую бровь. В глазах Доктора появилось виноватое выражение.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, уже несколько дней, — исправился он.  
  
— Доктор, — вздохнула Марта. — Всего десять минут назад ты косился на меня и бормотал что-то о недоразвитых младенцах.  
  
— Неправда! — ахнул Доктор. Марта промолчала, и он нахмурился. — Или правда? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Прости, мне очень жаль.  
  
— Да, правда, и я знаю. — Марта и не пыталась спрятать улыбку. — Ты хотел рассказать мне, почему мы направляемся в семидесятые годы двадцатого века, помнишь?  
  
— Да, — торопливо кивнул он, — да, я помню. На чем я остановился?  
  
Марта лишь покачала головой.  
  
— Два тебя занимаются двумя разными инопланетными вторжениями.  
  
— Ах да, — радостно закивал Доктор. — Ну так вот, тебе предстоит встретится кое с кем из моих прежних спутников. Точнее, с несколькими моими прежними спутниками. И с несколькими знакомыми. И, возможно, с несколькими врагами. Это все запутано.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь, — пробормотала она. — И откуда ты все это знаешь?  
  
— Что именно? — спросил он с невинным видом.  
  
Марта застонала и потерла виски, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Серьезно, Доктор, у меня уже голова заболела, а ты еще даже ничего не объяснил. Расскажи, пожалуйста, медленно и подробно.  
  
Когда она снова открыла глаза, Доктор смотрел на нее очень серьезно.  
  
— Тебе предстоит встретиться с одним из моих прежних воплощений, — сообщил он. — Не дай ему узнать о Войне Времени. Ты так же встретишь кое-кого, кто путешествовал с другим мной, который тоже будет там. Не позволяй ей рассказать ему о Войне Времени, но — это тоже важно — не дай ей догадаться, что он это я.  
  
— Я опять запуталась, — вздохнула Марта.  
  
— Она еще не знает о регенерации, — терпеливо пояснил Доктор. — Позаботься, чтобы она не встретилась ни с кем по имени доктор Джон Смит, и что бы ты ни делала, не позволяй ей увидеть его ТАРДИС... иначе все пропало.  
  
Марта тихо хмыкнула.  
  
— Доктор Джон Смит? Да, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
  
— Ты хоть слышала, что я сказал?  
  
— Не позволить никому узнать то, что им не положено знать, — послушно повторила Марта. — Ты хотя бы можешь сказать, кто она такая? Как я должна понять, кому не позволять узнать о регенерации, если ты не говоришь мне, кто эта женщина?  
  
Секунду он смотрел на нее, затем оттолкнулся от стены и направился к консоли.  
  
— Мы, наверное, уже на месте.  
  
— Я так понимаю, это значит «нет», — пробормотала Марта себе под нос. Затем повысила голос, тоже направляясь к консоли: — Ты больше ничего мне не скажешь? А если я что-то напутаю?  
  
Доктор чуть повернулся, чтобы подбодрить ее улыбкой.  
  
— Не беспокойся, ты справишься. И не волнуйся о том, что не знаешь, кого я имел ввиду. Ты узнаешь ее, когда увидишь, поверь.  
  
— Мне бы твою веру, — фыркнула Марта. — Почему ты так уверен, что я случайно не разрушу вселенную?  
  
— Потому что для меня это все уже произошло, — пожал он плечами. — Тебе главное — оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, тогда все будет хорошо.  
  
Доктор не переставал улыбаться, и Марта почувствовала, что тревога слегка отступает.  
  
— По крайней мере, я надеюсь, — добавил он через пару секунд.  
  
Марта с трудом справилась с желанием стукнуть его.  
  


* * *

  
  
— Это и есть инопланетная опасность? — спросила Роза, вздернув брови. — Кучка людей, строящих костер? Наверное, сегодня ночь Гая Фокса.  
  
— По-твоему, это похоже на ноябрь? — Доктор посмотрел на нее и покачал головой. — Сейчас середина лета, так что, боюсь, Ночь Костров ничего не объясняет.  
  
— Может, у них календарь неправильный, — усмехнулся Джек, обнимая своих спутников за плечи. — В конце концов, это же тысяча девятьсот семидесятые.  
  
Роза захихикала, но Доктор просто вывернулся из-под руки Джека.  
  
— Толку от тебя, — пробормотал он.  
  
Джек широко улыбнулся, но взгляд его все же чуть посерьезнел.  
  
— По-моему, это похоже на самку радвемиуда, — проговорил он. — По всем параметрам подходит. Ее привлекает жара, созданная гайджу, она приземляется посреди плотно населенного района, пользуется телепатией, чтобы заставить местных построить для нее огромный костер, а потом она...  
  
Он замолчал, когда Доктор указал глазами на Розу.  
  
— Потом она что? — спросила та, подозрительно глядя на мужчин — Вы что, думаете, меня еще что-то может удивить?  
  
Мужчины обменялись взглядами и Доктор пожал плечами. Джек наклонился и зашептал Розе на ухо, пока на ее лице не появилось выражение отвращения.  
  
— О боже... Пожалуйста, скажи что ты это только что придумал.  
  
— Увы, — сказал Джек, уже не улыбаясь. — Итак, Доктор, каков план?  
  
Доктор, казалось, погрузился в свои мысли, но в конце концов он поднял взгляд на Джека.  
  
— Мы разделимся, — твердо сказал он. — Зайдем с разных сторон.  
  
Джек тоже задумался.  
  
— А что, это может сработать. Радвемиуды плохо переносят, когда люди активно сопротивляются им, особенно, когда они рассредоточены. Но не так много существует оружия, способного справиться с ними.  
  
— Придумаем что-нибудь, — ответил Доктор. — Вы двое обойдите парк сзади. Я пойду с этой стороны и посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
  
Джек насмешливо отсалютовал ему, развернулся и припустил прочь. Роза закатила глаза и повернулась, чтобы следовать за ним.  
  
— Роза, — тихо сказал Доктор, — сделай мне одолжение.  
  
Она остановилась и удивленно оглянулась.  
  
— Если тебе доведется столкнуться с кем-то, кто меня знает, — он явно выбирал слова очень осторожно, — не упоминай Войну. Для них она еще в будущем, и им совсем не нужно заранее знать, что их ждет.  
  
— Иначе Жнецы и конец света? — предположила она.  
  
Доктор кивнул:  
  
— Жнецы и конец света.  
  
— Доктор, есть какая-то конкретная причина, почему ты говоришь мне это? — с подозрением спросила Роза. — Ты что-то забыл нам рассказать?  
  
Он открыл было рот, но тут же покачал головой.  
  
— Лучше догоняй Джека. — Доктор махнул рукой в сторону, где тот скрылся. — Он ждет тебя на углу.  
  
Роза еще пару секунд смотрела на него, потом отвернулась. Направляясь туда, где ждал Джек, она все же оглянулась. Доктор все еще стоял на месте, глядя ей вслед, и она не могла отделаться от мысли, что он не все ей сказал.  
  


* * *

  
  
Марта одернула рубашку, очень радуясь тому, что послушалась Доктора и не взяла с собой куртку.   
  
— Здесь и должно быть так жарко? — вздохнула она.  
  
— К сожалению, да, — ответил Доктор. — И гайджу, и радвемиуды любят высокие температуры. Их общими усилиями в этом районе выдалось несколько весьма жарких месяцев.  
  
Она вздохнула и зашагала следом за ним.  
  
Доктор резко остановился и Марта бы врезалась в него, если бы не отточенные подобными происшествиями рефлексы. Он несколько раз медленно повернулся на месте, изучая окружающие здания, затем кивнул.  
  
— Тебе нужно вон туда. — Он указал на окраину города.  
  
Марта пожала плечами и направилась в указанную сторону, но остановилась, поняв, что Доктор двигается прочь от нее.  
  
— А ты куда собрался?  
  
Доктор остановился на середине шага и повернулся к ней.  
  
— Помочь остановить радвемиудов, — ответил он удивленно, словно это было совершенно очевидно. — Кто-то врезался на пожарной машине прямо в середину костра, а потом обдал из брандспойта и ее, и костер, и я начинаю подозревать, что это был я.  
  
Марта уставилась на него.  
  
— Значит, ты не идешь со мной?  
  
— Ну конечно нет, — удивился Доктор. — Если кто-то из прежних меня встретит нынешнего меня, он сразу поймет, кто я такой. К тому же это совершенно спутает временную линию. Я точно помню, что не встречал никаких невоспитанных людей в полосатых костюмах.  
  
Она продолжала смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— И ты только сейчас говоришь мне это?  
  
— Марта, все будет хорошо, — он улыбнулся ей. — Ты справлялась в одиночку с проблемами посерьезнее этой.  
  
Доктор подмигнул ей, затем развернулся и потрусил в противоположную сторону.  
  
— Да, — пробормотала она, шагая в указанном направлении. — Но каждый раз все могло бы быть гораздо легче.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джо взвизгнула, когда очередной шар пламени промчался по воздуху, приземлившись всего в нескольких метрах от нее. Она пригнулась как можно ниже, пытаясь вжаться в припаркованный автомобиль, за которым пряталась.  
  
Рядом с ней тихо хмыкнул сержант Бентон.  
  
— Я знаю, Доктор говорил, что эти гайджу виноваты во всей этой жаре, но он не упоминал, что они могут и огонь создавать.  
  
— Или что они могут им швыряться, — добавила Джо и вздрогнула, когда еще один огненный шар пролетел над их головами. — Вы его видите?  
  
Бентон рискнул быстро выглянуть из-за машины, тут же втянув голову, когда мимо пронеслось пламя.   
  
— Они с бригадиром все еще прижаты к земле, — мрачно сообщил он.  
  
Джо прикусила губу.  
  
— Разве вам не полагается пытаться им помочь?  
  
— Мне полагается защищать вас, мисс Грант, — коротко улыбнулся он. — Я не могу заниматься и тем, и другим, но с минуты на минуту прибудет подкрепление.  
  
Джо нахмурилась, быстро осматривая окружающую территорию. Хотя они находились в центре довольно крупного города, толпы что-то не было видно. Большинство местных собрались на какую-то встречу в парке в нескольких милях отсюда, так что улицы оказались пустынными.  
  
— Мне кажется, если бы я могла добраться до угла и уйти с линии огня, — задумчиво сказала она, — вы могли бы помочь им, не беспокоясь обо мне.  
  
Бентон резко повернулся к ней и коротко сказал:  
  
— Нет. Вы останетесь здесь со мной, пока не прибудет подмога.  
  
— Но это может быть слишком поздно для Доктора, — возразила Джо. И помедлив, добавила: — … и для бригадира.  
  
Сержант хмуро посмотрел на нее, потом рискнул снова выглянуть из-за машины. Что бы он там ни увидел, он помрачнел еще сильнее и снова взглянул на нее.   
  
— Вы уверены, что справитесь?  
  
Джо не удержалась и снова оглянулась. Расстояние не было таким уж большим, но инопланетяне швырялись огнем. Если в нее попадет этот шар...  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Бентон протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча.  
  
— Мы подождем подмогу здесь.  
  
Джо глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Нет, я справлюсь, — спокойно сказала она, вскочила на ноги и кинулась вперед прежде, чем сержант успел схватить ее за руку.  
  
Джо слышала как он звал ее, но не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме стремительно приближающегося угла. Ей нужно просто завернуть за него, тогда она уберется с линии огня, и Бентон сможет заняться Доктором и бригадиром.  
  
— Эй, берегись!  
  
Джо почувствовала, как что-то тяжелое врезалось в нее, сбило с ног как раз в тот момент, когда целая волна пламени пронеслась над ее головой. Охнув, она перекатилась на спину, и обнаружила, что оказалась лицом к лицу с блондинкой чуть моложе себя.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнула она.  
  
— Без проблем, — девушка слабо улыбнулась. — Я Роза, приятно познакомиться.  
  
Джо выдавила из себя ответную улыбку.  
  
— Меня зовут Джо.  
  
Роза начала подниматься, но тут же застонала и снова опустилась на землю. Джо быстро перегнулась через нее, ухватилась за край рубашки, на миг удивившись странному покрою, но тут же испуганно ахнула, приподняв ее. Целая полоса на пояснице девушки покраснела и уже покрывалась волдырями, так что сразу было ясно, что ее задело огнем.  
  
— Ты ранена, — в шоке проговорила Джо.  
  
Роза мрачно хмыкнула.  
  
— Я догадалась, — она закашлялась. — Клянусь, больше никогда не буду слушать Джека, когда он объясняет дорогу. Могу поспорить, это даже не та часть города, но он был так _уверен_ , что здесь можно срезать угол.  
  
Ее глаза медленно закрылись, и Джо вздрогнула, торопливо хватая ее руку и находя пульс. Было что-то.... странное в этой девушке. И знакомое, словно она ее знала, хотя была уверена, что они в жизни не встречались.  
  
Тут внимание Джо привлекли крики «Джо!» и «Мисс Грант!», доносящиеся с той стороны, откуда она прибежала, и становящиеся все громче.  
  
— Сюда! — закричала она, приподнимаясь и садясь. — Я здесь!  
  


* * *

  
  
Марта пробормотала нечто весьма нелицеприятное и нырнула за первую попавшуюся машину, пытаясь спрятаться от швыряющихся огнем инопланетян. Фиолетово-оранжевых инопланетян, покрытых перьями и плюющихся огненными шарами. Вот теперь она точно видела уже все.   
  
— Доктор очень заботливо забыл упомянуть, что мне предстоит стать шашлыком, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Интересно, о чем еще он умолчал?  
  
Она услышала откуда-то вблизи крик, и быстро оглянулась в том направлении. Молодая женщина бежала прочь, какой-то военный приподнялся на месте, явно собираясь бежать за ней. Он все оглядывался на Марту, словно не мог решить, бежать ему к женщине или в сторону Марты.  
  
Марта торопливо осмотрелась, пытаясь понять, что такое увидел солдат. Она сомневалась, что он на самом деле заметил ее, а значит, поблизости был кто-то еще — или что-то еще. И тут она заметила их. За ближайшим автомобилем скрючились двое мужчин, один из них в военной форме, другой в довольно-таки дурацком прикиде.  
  
— О да, это семидесятые, — пробормотала она, оглядываясь по сторонами и пытаясь найти что-то, что сойдет за оружие.  
  
При виде пожарного гидранта ее взгляд загорелся, а при виде булыжника под ногами она улыбнулась. Затем она оглянулась на склад, в котором обосновались инопланетяне, и убедилась, что они пока не заметили ее. Их внимание, похоже, разделилось между двумя мужчинами и солдатом, так что она глубоко вдохнула и подняла булыжник. Затем, стараясь не думать о потенциальной глупости собственной идеи, Марта поднялась с земли и побежала к гидранту.  
  
Со стороны прячущихся мужчин донеслось удивленное восклицание и Марта поняла, что кто-то из них заметил ее. А если они ее видят, значит, возможно, видят и инопланетяне. Марта закусила губу и нырнула вперед за миг до того, как над ее головой пролетел огромный огненный шар. Она ухватила булыжник покрепче и со всей силы ударила им по гидранту, а когда тот издал странный рокочущий звук, торопливо бросилась на землю. Когда с гидранта буквально сорвало верхушку и он принялся разбрызгивать во все стороны струи воды, Марта наконец-то выдохнула.  
  
— Да здравствует бракованный металл, — рассмеялась она, глядя, как инопланетяне шипят и прячутся внутри склада. Похоже, интуиция ее не подвела, им совсем не нравилась вода.  
  
Марта торопливо начала снова подниматься на ноги, заслышав позади себя шаги. Она быстро развернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с теми самыми двумя мужчинами. Старший улыбнулся ей, и на Марту вдруг накатило ощущение дежа вю.  
  
— Отличная идея! — сказал он, словно поздравляя ее. — От большинства людей такого не дождешься.  
  
Солдат — бригадир, как поняла Марта по его форме — настороженно прокашлялся.  
  
— А вы, мисс?...  
  
— Джонс, — быстро ответила он. — Меня зовут Марта Джонс.  
  
Теперь старший из мужчин уставился на нее и по спине Марты пробежали мурашки. Было в его взгляде что-то, напомнившее ей Доктора, но без знакомой темноты.  
  
— И откуда же вы, Марта Джонс? — задумчиво спросил он. — Или мне стоит спросить — из когда?  
  
Она замерла, широко распахнув глаза. Ну конечно же, в его взгляде сейчас нет этой тьмы. Для него Война Времени еще не случилась.   
  
— Доктор Джон Смит, я полагаю? — медленно спросила она.  
  
Он взглянул на нее удивленно, но лишь кивнул.  
  
— Да, иногда я пользуюсь этим именем. Оно не совсем мое, но вполне подходит.  
  
— Ух ты, — Марта окинула его взглядом. — А он не шутил, когда говорил, что сильно изменился с.... хм, с этих пор.  
  
Бригадир смотрел на нее настороженно и Марта узнала выражение «о нет, она, должно быть, сошла с ума», появившееся на его лице. Путешествуя с Доктором, она видела это выражение довольно часто, и оно стало ей слегка надоедать. Доктор — и ей понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому его облику — весело покачал головой.  
  
— Я почти уверен, что уже знаю ответ, но все же — от кого вы слышали это замечание?  
  
— От вас, — улыбнулась она. — То есть, он был вами. Или, точнее, вы будете им.  
  
— Будущая регенерация, значит? — кивнул Доктор.  
  
— Довольно удаленная, как я понимаю. Он, конечно, не очень-то вдавался в детали.  
  
— Это на меня похоже.  
  
— Разумеется. — Взгляд бригадира метался между ними. Судя по выражению его лица, он все еще сомневался в здравости ее рассудка. Так же как и рассудка Доктора, похоже.  
  
Доктор фыркнул, покачал головой и отвернулся от бригадира к другому военному, которого Марта видела раньше и который теперь спешил к ним.  
  
— Вы можете рассказать мне, что делаете здесь, немного позже, — пробормотал он. — Позвольте мне сначала проверить, что сержант Бентон сделал с моей помощницей.  
  
Его помощница. Марта вдруг вспомнила молодую женщину, которую видела раньше, и что сержант Бентон разрывался между заботой о ней и помощью попавшим под огонь мужчинам. О...  
  
— Сержант, — голос Доктора внезапно стал очень холодным. — Где мисс Грант?  
  
Военный покачал головой.  
  
— Она порой бывает такой же упрямой, как вы.  
  
— Бентон? — Бригадир тоже повернулся к подчиненному. — Где она?  
  
— Она побежала в ту сторону, — Бентон махнул рукой туда, где Марта видела женщину. — Я сказал ей, что мне полагается заботиться о ней, а не о вас, но...  
  
Он замолчал, поскольку Доктор зашагал прочь с окаменевшим лицом и тревогой во взгляде.  
  
— Джо!  
  
Бентон взглянул на Марту, и на его лице появилось озадаченное выражение.  
  
— Сэр? — спросил он, указывая на нее взглядом.  
  
Бригадир оглянулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Она утверждает, что знает Доктора, или будет знать Доктора, или что-то в этом роде, — сказал он. — Приглядите за ней, Бентон.  
  
Бригадир зашагал прочь, Бентон повернулся к Марте и поднял бровь. Марта не знала, сколько он знает, но — судя по тому, как легко бригадир произнес «будет знать» — решила, что он, по крайней мере, знает, что Доктор не человек.   
  
— Я знакома с ним в будущем, — она слабо улыбнулась ему, надеясь, что он не сочтет ее сумасшедшей.  
  
— А, — Бентон окинул ее еще одним взглядом. — Ну, это объясняет ваш костюм.  
  
Марта глянула вниз, на свою одежду. Может быть, ей не стоило надевать рубашку из 26 века, отправляясь в семидесятые двадцатого, но она не думала, что по материалу так очевидно, что его изобретут лишь через пять веков. Она мысленно пожала плечами — наверное, дело в том, что сержант был знаком с Доктором.  
  
Бентон все еще стоял на месте, так что Марта просто обошла его. Она поспешила догнать двух других, хотели они того или нет. Поскольку она все еще не знала, что за женщину ей полагалось найти, стоило держаться поближе к этому другому Доктору.  
  


* * *

  
  
Доктор выругался, когда один из местных схватил горящую палку и ткнул в него, задев рукав кожаной куртки, но не оставив следа.   
  
— Ты все еще что-то имеешь против моей куртки? — крикнул он через плечо, уворачиваясь от того же человека, вновь целящего в него.  
  
— Еще как! — рассмеялся где-то позади Джек. — И не вздумай потом ругаться на прожженные дыры...  
  
Джек резко замолчал, и Доктор быстро обернулся. Две женщины, наверное находящиеся под телепатическим воздействием, хотя рядом с Джеком это было не обязательно, запрыгнули ему на спину и сбили с ног. Он пытался подняться, но женщины ему не позволяли. Одна из них подняла голову и Доктор заметил ярко-красные глаза. Значит, телепатический контроль.  
  
— Доктор, ложись!  
  
Доктор не замедлил выполнить приказ, мгновенно рухнув на землю. Еще одна горящая палка, а может та же самая, пролетела над ним как раз там, где секунду назад была его голова.  
  
— Спасибо! — крикнул Доктор, поднимаясь. Он быстро оглянулся туда, где только что видел Джека.  
  
— Не за что, — ответил тот, пытаясь стряхнуть со своей спины женщину. — Не знаешь, где Роза?  
  
— Я уверен, что с ней все в порядке, — ответил Доктор, отворачиваясь, чтобы Джек не видел его лица. — Наверное, свернула не туда.  
  
Джек наконец-то избавился от висящей на нем женщины и с сомнением взглянул на Доктора.  
  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — протянул он. Затем взгляд его упал на что-то за спиной Доктора и глаза широко распахнулись. — Шевелись!  
  
— Что? — заволновался Доктор, оборачиваясь. — Снова падать?  
  
Он еле успел увернуться от пожарной машины, врезавшейся прямо в центр костра.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джо даже не пыталась скрыть облегчение, когда к ней подбежал Доктор, а за ним следом бригадир.   
  
— Со мной все хорошо, — сказал она, заметив его тревогу. — Пара царапин и синяков, вот и все.  
  
Доктор быстро опустился на колени рядом, окинул ее взглядом, и тут же повернулся девушке, лежавшей на земле без сознания.   
  
— А это кто?  
  
— Она сказала, что ее зовут Роза, — Джо нахмурилась, когда он осторожно приподнял рубашку девушки. — Она оттолкнула меня прежде, чем...  
  
Она замолчала, потому что Доктор, надо думать, догадался об остальном. Он нахмурился еще сильнее, изучив ожоги на спине Розы, и взглянул на бригадира.  
  
— Нужно доставить ее в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ.  
  
Бригадир тоже нахмурился и опустился рядом.  
  
— Доктор, мы даже не знаем, кто она такая, — возразил он. — Разве обязательно везти ее в штаб-квартиру вместо обычной больницы? Наверно, она просто живет рядом и оказалась не в том месте не в то время.  
  
— Это маловероятно, учитывая ее одежду, — ответил Доктор.  
  
— А что не так с ее одеждой? — повернулась к нему удивленная Джо. — Я думала, это какая-то новая мода среди девушек ее возраста.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Доктор. — Точнее, так будет через пару веков. По крайней мере, тогда будет придуман материал, из которого сшита ее блузка.  
  
Джо уставилась на него, потом перевела взгляд на Розу.  
  
— Она из будущего? — засомневалась она. — Как она могла сюда попасть?  
  
Бригадир поймал взгляд Доктора.  
  
— Вы думаете, другая наша гостья сможет ответить на этот вопрос?  
  
— Возможно, — сказал Доктор, глядя на что-то на спиной бригадира. — Они с Бентоном сейчас будут тут и мы сможем ее спросить.  
  
Джо собиралась поинтересоваться, кого они имеют ввиду, но тут заметила, куда смотрит Доктор. К ним спешил сержант Бентон, а перед ним шагала темнокожая девушка, которую Джо никогда прежде не видела.  
  


* * *

  
  
Марта нахмурилась при виде Доктора и бригадира, стоящих на коленях возле лежащей на земле девушки, и до нее не сразу дошло, что это не та женщина, которую она видела раньше. Женщина, которую она видела и которую, судя по всему, звали Джо Грант, сидела на земле, поцарапанная, но живая. А значит, была большая вероятность, что лежащая девушка и есть та, за которой Доктор просил ее присмотреть.  
  
— Пустите-ка меня, — Марта торопливо наклонилась над ней. Бригадир начал было возражать, но она закатила глаза и прервала его: — У себя дома я врач. Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Она быстро проверила пульс и дыхание девушки и выдохнула, убедившись, что они относительно в порядке. Облегчение ее испарилось, когда она заметила сильные ожоги на ее спине, но Марте доводилось видать худшее и до, и после встречи с Доктором.  
  
Она ласково улыбнулась другой женщине.  
  
— Я Марта. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Джо, — улыбнулась та в ответ. Затем чуть помрачнела: — Как она?  
  
— Ей не помешала бы настоящая медицинская помощь, — Марта оглянулась на окружавших ее людей. Доктор наблюдал за ней с каким-то довольным выражением, а бригадир, похоже, все еще считал ее опасной. Сержант Бентон просто стоял в сторонке с нечитаемым выражением лица, но она подозревала, что он верит ей.  
  
Бригадир взглянул на нее, потом на Доктора и, наконец, вздохнул:  
  
— Ну ладно, мы заберем ее в штаб-квартиру.  
  
Марта не очень поняла, что произошло, но решила не думать об этом, а заняться незнакомкой.  
  
— Кто она? — с любопытством спросила она у Джо. Та пожала плечами и погладила девушку по руке.  
  
— Честно говоря, я не знаю. Она оттолкнула меня из-под огня, но раньше я ее не видела. Все что мне известно — она сказала, что ее зовут Роза.  
  
Марта даже не поняла, что ахнула, пока все не уставились на нее. Она не обратила на них внимания, вместо этого ошеломленно глядя на девушку. Теперь она понимала, почему Доктор не объяснил, кого ей предстояло найти. И почему он настаивал, что не может сам ей помочь.  
  
— Вы ее знаете? — с подозрением поинтересовался бригадир.  
  
Она не сразу смогла ответить.  
  
— Да. И нет, — Марта все еще не отводила взгляда от девушки. После всего, что она слышала от Доктора о Розе Тайлер, она ожидала чего-то... большего. Никак не подростка лет на пять моложе себя. — Фактически я в жизни ее не встречала.  
  
Доктор наклонился к ней, поймав ее взгляд, и осторожно спросил:  
  
— Но вы знаете, кто она?  
  
Марта закрыла глаза и мысленно пробежалась по списку указаний Доктора. Не позволить Розе узнать про регенерацию. Не позволить этому Доктору узнать о Войне Времени. Не позволить изменить историю. Она быстро улыбнулась: по крайней мере, на этот раз в списке было не двадцать три пункта, а только три.  
  
— Не дайте ей понять, кто вы такой, — сказала она, открыв глаза. — Я больше ничего не могу сказать, чтобы ничего не испортить, просто... не дайте ей понять, что вы Доктор. Пусть она думает, что вы его друг или еще что-нибудь.  
  
Она посмотрела на Розу, припоминая все, что о ней слышала.   
  
— Вообще-то, — добавила она, — лучше вам вообще не проводить рядом с ней много времени.  
  
— Что здесь происходит, мисс Джонс? — задрал брови бригадир.  
  
Марта начала отвечать, но Доктор опередил ее.  
  
— Бригадир, она ведь уже сказала, что не может ничего объяснить нам сейчас.  
  
— И вам этого достаточно?   
  
Доктор внимательно изучил лицо Марты. Она встретила его взгляд прямо, даже не моргнув.  
  
— Да, — сказал он, улыбаясь, — достаточно. Хотя позже, возможно, у меня к ней будет несколько вопросов, если она пожелает ответить на них.  
  
Бригадир, ворча, поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Бентон, найдите радио и выясните, что там с подкреплением, — приказал он сержанту. — Доктор, мы забираем этих двоих с собой в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ. И я хотел бы получить хоть какие-то объяснения.  
  
— Разумеется. — Доктор тоже поднялся на ноги.  
  
Когда они оба направились прочь, Марта проводила их взглядом, затем перевела его на Джо.  
  
— Погодите-ка, — протянула она. — Вы что, из ЮНИТ?  
  
Джо кивнула.  
  
— Клянусь, больше меня уже ничем не удивить, — пробормотала Марта. Затем заставила себя улыбнуться и кивнула в сторону бригадира, все еще настороженно оглядывавшегося на нее. — Не подскажете, как его фамилия?  
  
— Бригадира? — удивилась Джо. — Летбридж-Стюарт, а что?  
  
Марта кивнула, не удивляясь тому, что ее подозрения подтвердились. Бригадир Алистер Гордон Летбридж-Стюарт. Вот это имя она точно слышала от Доктора, и не раз.  
  
— Просто подумала, — ответила она, снова поворачиваясь к Розе. — Не поможете мне приподнять ее? Хочу убедиться, что у нее нет других повреждений.  
  


* * *

  
  
Первое, что Роза почувствовала, придя в себя, — ее спину немилосердно жгло. Она тихо застонала и попыталась закинуть руку назад под рубашку, но ее тут же осторожно остановили.  
  
— Пожалуй, не стоит этого делать, — произнес незнакомый голос.  
  
Роза нахмурилась и попыталась открыть глаза. Последнее, что она помнила, — они были на Земле в семидесятых годах двадцатого века. Она должна была помогать Доктору с Джеком, но вместо этого заблудилась и увидела женщину...  
  
О, точно. Инопланетяне, швыряющиеся огнем.  
  
Тот же незнакомый голос тихо рассмеялся, и Роза поняла, что, должно быть, сказала это вслух. Она наконец-то открыла глаза, несколько раз поморгав от яркого искусственного света. Когда взгляд прояснился, она увидела молодую чернокожую женщину, сидящую на стуле возле кровати и улыбающуюся.  
  
— Что случилось? — Голос Розы был хриплым.  
  
Женщина взяла с ближайшего столика стакан с водой.  
  
— Все верно, инопланетяне, швыряющиеся огнем. — Она улыбнулась и помогла Розе приподняться и сделать несколько глотков. — Ну что, лучше?  
  
— Намного, — улыбнулась в ответ Роза. — Так кто вы?  
  
На лице женщины промелькнули сразу несколько разных чувств, но тут же исчезли.  
  
— Марта, — просто сказала она. — Меня зовут Марта.  
  
— А я Роза.  
  
— Джо мне уже сказала.  
  
Улыбка Розы поблекла, она нахмурилась.  
  
— Джо?   
  
— Женщина, которую ты спасла, — осторожно напомнила Марта.  
  
— А! — Роза чуть виновато опустила голову. — Кажется, я была уже слегка не в себе, когда дело дошло до представлений.  
  
От дверей донесся тихий смех, и они обе удивленно оглянулись. В дверь неуверенно заглянула Джо и помахала им рукой.  
  
— Можно зайти? Все остальные пытаются придумать, как остановить гайджу, и мне показалось, что бригадир предпочел бы, чтобы я им пока не мешала.  
  
— Мне показалось, что с ним такое часто бывает, — усмехнулась Марта.  
  
Джо ничего не ответила, но глаза ее хитро сверкнули. Она подошла к кровати Розы, опустилась на стул напротив Марты и немного помолчала.  
  
— Я так и не успела толком поблагодарить тебя, — начала Джо.  
  
— Ой, это неважно.  
  
— И все же...  
  
— Нет, серьезно, не надо меня благодарить, — твердо прервала ее Роза. — Правда.  
  
На лице Марты промелькнуло еще одно непонятное выражение, но Роза решила не обращать внимания. Вместо этого она попыталась вспомнить, что Доктор рассказал о своем первом пребывании в этом времени. Он говорил весьма расплывчато, но она помнила, что он упомянул людей, которых знал и которых она может встретить.  
  
— Кто-нибудь из вас знает человека по имени Доктор? — с любопытством спросила она.  
  
Джо с Мартой быстро переглянулись, и Роза была уверена, что ей не почудилась тревога в их взглядах. _Жнецы и конец света._  
  
— Нет, забудьте, — торопливо добавила она. — Даже если он тут, мне, наверное, не стоит с ним встречаться.  
  
Марта даже не пыталась спрятать облегчение.  
  
— Пожалуй, это хорошая идея, — кивнула она. — К тому же, я даже не уверена, что он сейчас здесь. Когда я видела его последний раз, он пытался придумать, что делать с инопланетным вторжением по соседству.  
  
Роза нахмурилась, припомнив предыдущий разговор Джека с Доктором.  
  
— Мне кажется, в этом будет задействован какой-то взрыв.  
  
— Как всегда, — фыркнула Марта.  
  
Роза не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, но Джо осталась серьезной.  
  
— Почему ты так решила? — спросила она. Марта взглянула на одну, потом на другую, и улыбка соскользнула с ее лица.  
  
— Роза, что ты знаешь такого, чего не знаем мы?  
  


* * *

  
  
Джо бежала по коридору к лаборатории. Она не была уверена, даст ли что-то Доктору информация о том, что для избавления от гайджу понадобится взрыв, но это могло пригодится.  
  
— Доктор! — воскликнула она, врываясь в открытую дверь.  
  
Бригадир хмуро уставился на нее, но Доктор улыбнулся и жестом подозвал ближе.  
  
— Да, Джо?  
  
— Роза недавно пришла в себя, и она сказала нам кое-что... что ее Доктор рассказал ей про гайджу, — объяснила она, тяжело дыша.  
  
— В самом деле? — Бригадир внезапно посмотрел на нее очень заинтересовано. — Что бы это могло быть?  
  
— Мне и самому любопытно, — добавил Доктор.  
  
— Она сказала, что он упомянул взрыв, — улыбнулась Джо. — Большой взрыв. Даже очень большой взрыв.  
  
Доктор нахмурился.  
  
— Я не уверен, что... — он замолчал, и на лице его появилось задумчивое выражение. — Сержант Бентон? — спросил он, оглядываясь. — У нас все еще остались те три красных коробки, что мы нашли в Кардиффе несколько месяцев назад.  
  
— Те, что мы утащили из-под носа у Торчвуда? — нахмурился Бентон.  
  
— Да, те самые.  
  
Бентон метнул озадаченный взгляд на бригадира.  
  
— Они у нас, — подтвердил он. — Но вы ведь сказали, что это детские игрушки?  
  
— О, это игрушки, — на лице Доктора медленно расплывалась улыбка. — Сонтаранские детские игрушки. Разумеется, учитывая, что они сонтаранские, это также бомбы.  
  
Бригадир возмущенно уставился на Доктора.  
  
— Это оружие? — он не верил своим ушам. — И вы сказали нам, что это игрушки?  
  
— Это всего лишь игрушки, — сказал он спокойно, не отводя взгляда. — Не моя вина, что вы, люди...  
  
Джо кашлянула.  
  
— Да-да. — Доктор быстро повернулся к ней. — Пожалуйста, поблагодарите вашу подругу за помощь. Мне даже в голову не пришло использовать жар против гайджу, потому что обычно им это только на пользу.  
  
— Боюсь, я вас не понимаю, — вмешался бригадир.  
  
— Гайджу черпают свою силу в энергии теплоты, — произнес Доктор медленно, словно объясняя ребенку. — Если они получат огромное количество энергии сразу....  
  
— … как во время взрыва, — улыбнулась Джо.  
  
— Как во время взрыва, — согласился Доктор, — то оно воздействует ровно наоборот, вытягивая из них их собственную энергию.  
  
Бентон поднял радиопередатчик.  
  
— Скажу, чтобы принесли эти игрушки из хранилища, — сказал он, покачав головой на слове «игрушки».  
  


* * *

  
  
— Как ты думаешь, это сработает? — спросила Роза и поморщилась, пересаживаясь с помощью Марты с кровати в инвалидное кресло, которое бригадир оставил для нее. Ее спина все еще ужасно болела, и она не могла дождаться момента, когда доберется до ТАРДИС с ее продвинутой медицинской технологией.  
  
— Должно, — кивнула Марта. — То есть, для твоего Доктора это ведь уже случилось.  
  
Роза подняла голову и внимательно изучила лицо Марты.  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — спросила она через несколько секунд.  
  
— Что ты думаешь? — с улыбкой подняла брови Марта.  
  
Роза опустилась в кресло, вздрогнув, когда раненная спина отозвалась болью.  
  
— Я думаю, — протянула она, — что ты уже встречала меня.  
  
— Ты помнишь, как мы встречались в прошлом? — осторожно спросила Марта.  
  
— Эй, я не сказала, что я встречала тебя, — возразила Роза. — Твое прошлое, мое будущее.  
  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что я уже встречала тебя, но ты не встречала меня?  
  
— Именно, — улыбнулась Роза. И тут же нахмурилась. — Подожди-ка...  
  
Они уставились друг на друга и расхохотались. Джо просунула голову в дверь, радостно улыбнувшись при виде смеющихся девушек.  
  
— Я что-то пропустила?  
  
— Ничего важного. — Роза вытерла глаза. — Есть новости?  
  
— Они только что вернулись. — Джо расплылась в улыбке. — Все сработало.  
  
Роза подмигнула Марте.  
  
— Между нами девочками, не поможешь мне?  
  
Марта снова рассмеялась и подтолкнула кресло Розы к выходу .  
  


* * *

  
  
Марта оглянулась по сторонам, убедившись, что Доктора нет в комнате. Джо шепнула ей, что он решил остаться в лаборатории, и хоть Марта понимала, что это, наверное, к лучшему, она не могла не чувствовать разочарования. Конечно, она не сразу привыкла к этому его облику, но ей нравилось наблюдать, каким Доктор был до Войны Времени.   
  
Он казался менее уязвимым, менее сломленным... и более инопланетным.  
  
В комнату вошел Бентон, улыбнулся Марте, а затем повернулся к бригадиру.  
  
— Сэр, там у ворот американец, который ищет девушку по имени Роза, — сказал он, кивая в сторону кресла. — По описанию похоже на нашу гостью.  
  
Услышав слова Бентона Роза расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Наконец-то он меня нашел, — она покачала головой. — Кто-нибудь может помочь мне добраться до ворот?  
  
— Я помогу, — рассмеялась Джо. — Я все еще у тебя в долгу, что бы ты ни говорила.  
  
Роза просто закатила глаза, но не стала возражать, когда Джо принялась толкать кресло. Прежде чем они скрылись, Марта присела перед креслом и с теплой улыбкой взяла Розу за руку.  
  
— Было очень здорово познакомиться с тобой.  
  
— И с тобой, — Роза улыбнулась в ответ и пожала ее руку. — Может, мы еще встретимся.  
  
Улыбка Марты чуть дрогнула.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
— Ты совсем не умеешь блефовать, — покачала головой Роза.  
  
— Один мой друг все время так говорит.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и снова рассмеялись. Марта отступила и позволила Джо вывезти кресло в двери.  
  
— Сделай мне одолжение, Роза Тайлер, — выпалила Марта.  
  
Джо остановилась и отошла, чтобы Роза могла повернуться.  
  
— Я не называла тебе своей фамилии, — сказала та, ничуть не удивившись.  
  
— Знаю. И все же — одно одолжение.  
  
Роза медленно кивнула.  
  
— Живи и наслаждайся жизнью по полной, — улыбнулась Марта одними губами. — Знаешь, они оба любят тебя.  
  
Роза смотрела на нее с подозрением.  
  
— Пожалуй, я сказала слишком много, — Марта покачала головой. — Прости, но...  
  
Роза вздохнула и понимающе кивнула.  
  
— Жнецы и конец света?   
  
— Как-то так, да.  
  
Они еще какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, пока Джо тихо не прокашлялась. Марта подмигнула Розе.  
  
— Тебе пора. Если этот твой американский друг — тот, о ком я думаю, он наверняка заигрывает с каждым проходящим мимо солдатом.  
  
— Наверняка, — рассмеялась Роза и развернулась в кресле, чтобы Джо могла вывезти ее. — Боюсь, увести его отсюда будет сложно.  
  
Когда Джо с Розой скрылись за дверью, Бентон чуть шевельнулся и прочистил горло. Бригадир с любопытством взглянул на него.  
  
— Да, Бентон, в чем дело?  
  
— Этот человек снаружи, сэр, — с трудом сказал он. — Это Джек Харкнесс, я уверен.  
  
— Харкнесс? — Бригадир удивленно повернулся к сержанту. — Капитан Харкнесс из Торчвуда?  
  
— Это его более молодая версия, — торопливо вмешалась Марта. Доктора тут не было, но он может войти в любой момент... и она была почти уверена, что Джек это одна из тех деталей, которых ему знать не положено. — Человек, стоящий у ваших ворот, ничего не знает о Торчвуде.  
  
Оба мужчины повернулись к ней. Бригадир изогнул бровь.  
  
— Вы уверены, мисс Джонс?  
  
— Он выглядит точно так же, как тот, которого мы знаем, — добавил Бентон. — Ни на день моложе или старше.  
  
— Он всегда так выглядит, — рассмеялась Марта. — Поверьте мне, у меня голова кругом от всех этих путешествий во времени, но я начинаю разбираться. Он не тот, кого вы знаете — еще нет.  
  
— Я знаю, о ком это вы?  
  
— Пока нет, — мгновенно ответила Марта, улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к Доктору. Затем строго повернулась к бригадиру и Бентону. — И вы не вздумайте сказать ему, о ком мы говорили.  
  
— Не скажем, мисс Джонс, — устало покачал головой бригадир. — А теперь прошу простить меня. Полагаю, мне стоит навестить пост у ворот. Особенно если там действительно тот, о ком вы говорили.  
  
Он кивнул всем и вышел. Бентон чуть заметно улыбнулся Марте и последовал за командиром.  
  
Доктор с Мартой какое-то время молчали.  
  
— Думаю, мне уже пора, — наконец сказала она. — Я сделала все, что сказал мне мой Доктор, так что он, наверное, ждет меня.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Доктор.  
  
Марта вздохнула и повернулась к дверям, но не успела отойти далеко.  
  
— Вы не знаете, когда я выберусь с этой планеты? — выпалил Доктор, и отчаяние в его голосе показалось Марте таким знакомым. — Когда повелители времени отменят мое изгнание?  
  
Медленно повернувшись, Марта посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
— Нет, — наконец призналась она. — Я не знаю, когда. Но я знаю, что они сделают это.  
  
Он не дрогнув выдержал ее взгляд и кивнул.  
  
— Что ж, этого достаточно.  
  
Она взяла его за руку, улыбнулась и сжала ее. Затем отпустила, развернулась и вышла из комнаты.  
  


* * *

  
  
При виде Розы глаза Джека мгновенно сузились, сконцентрировавшись на инвалидном кресле, в котором она сидела. Он заметил белую повязку, выглядывающую из-под рубашки, и то, что лицо ее было бледнее обычного. Доктор ничего не говорил о том, что Роза пострадает.  
  
Он зашагал к ней, мгновенно забыв, что только что пытался флиртовать с военными, охраняющими штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ. Женщина, катившая кресло, остановилась, и Джек опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Розой.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — встревоженно спросил он.  
  
— Ничего страшного. — Роза улыбнулась. — Просто пара ожогов на спине. Доктор меня быстро вылечит.  
  
По лицам солдат, окружавших их, Джек понял, что они узнали имя Доктора, но не обратил внимания.   
  
— Может и так. — Он поднялся на ноги. — Но мне все же будет спокойнее, когда мы вернемся.  
  
Он с улыбкой подмигнул женщине за креслом.  
  
— Я избавлю вас от нее.  
  
— Не обращай на него внимания, Джо. — Роза запрокинула голову, чтобы взглянуть на женщину. — Ты же помнишь, что я тебе о нем говорила.  
  
Джек дернул Розу за ухо.  
  
— Раз уж ты рассказывала про меня истории, надеюсь, они были хорошими.  
  
Один из стоявших вокруг военных, бригадир, судя по знакам различия, фыркнул. Сержант рядом с ним лишь покачал головой, словно знал что-то, неизвестное Джеку. На миг забыв, что только что спешил доставить Розу в ТАРДИС, Джек протянул ему руку.  
  
— Капитан Джек Харкнесс. — он улыбнулся еще шире. — Вы даже не представляете, как я рад видеть вас.  
  
— Джон Бентон. — на лице военного промелькнула улыбка. — И, как я не раз скажу вам в будущем, вы не относитесь к моему типу.  
  
Хм, это объясняет его знающий вид. Джек намеренно улыбнулся еще шире, уже совершенно недвусмысленно.   
  
— Уверен, что такая мелочь меня не останавливает.  
  
— Джек, веди себя прилично. — Роза шлепнула его по руке. — Эти люди вообще-то мне помогали.  
  
Улыбка Джека исчезла, и он поторопился взяться за ручки кресла.  
  
— Вот теперь мне пора, — сказал он троим, стоявшим позади Розы. — Спасибо, что позаботились о ней.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джек принялся толкать кресло. Роза оглянулась.  
  
— Почему бригадир так глазел на тебя? — шепнула она.  
  
Джек тоже оглянулся и чуть не вздрогнул, наткнувшись на пронзительный взгляд бригадира.  
  
— Я точно не знаю, — протянул он. — И жду не дождусь, когда узнаю.  
  
Подмигнув ей, Джек вдруг развернулся и послал бригадиру воздушный поцелуй. Роза захихикала, а Джек покатил кресло прочь.

* * *

  
  
Марта шла по улице, глядя себе под ноги и пиная попадавшиеся камни. Услышав шаги позади, она даже не подняла головы.  
  
— Ты мог бы сказать, что это будет она, — тихо проговорила Марта, когда шаги поравнялись с ней.  
  
Доктор протянул руку, и осторожно сжал ладонь спутницы. И не отпускал.  
  
— Нет, — так же тихо ответил он. — Я не мог.  
  
Они молча шли, держась за руки, пока Марта наконец не подняла взгляд.  
  
— Она совсем не такая, как я думала. — Она чуть улыбнулась. — Я понимаю, почему ты скучаешь по ней.  
  
— Она была особенной, — признал Доктор и тоже улыбнулся.  
  
Марта какое-то время задумчиво смотрела на него.  
  
— А знаешь, Джо показалась мне очень хорошей.  
  
Улыбка Доктора стала еще шире.  
  
— Она тоже была особенной. — Его глаза блеснули.  
  
— А сержант Бентон...  
  
Доктор расхохотался.  
  
— К твоему сведению, он еще месяц по тебе вздыхал.  
  
— Врешь ты все!— Марта стукнула его свободной рукой, но он лишь рассмеялся еще громче.  
  
Вдалеке их ждала ТАРДИС.  
  


* * *

  
  
Роза не удивилась, когда Джек оставил инвалидное кресло за дверями ТАРДИС.  
  
Он на руках принес ее в медотсек, и Доктор, ждущий их со всем нужным наготове, Розу тоже почти не удивил.  
  
— Ты знал, — высказала она давно возникшее подозрение.  
  
Доктор, не глядя ей в глаза, включил какой-то прибор.  
  
Роза вздохнула и повернулась к Джеку, устраивавшему ее на одной из коек.  
  
— Ты тоже знал? — спросила она. — Ты поэтому послал меня в неправильную сторону?  
  
— Ничего неправильного я тебе не говорил, — уставился на нее Джек. — Два квартала прямо, потом налево, направо, снова направо...  
  
— Ты сказал «налево», — прервала его Роза.  
  
— Не говорил.  
  
Роза пристально посмотрела на него  
  
— Ты сказал «налево», — повторила она.  
  
Джек хотел было возразить, но задумался и виновато сказал:  
  
— Упс!  
  
Роза шутливо стукнула его, тут же испугавшись, что движение побеспокоит спину. Когда этого не случилось, она удивленно оглянулась на Доктора.  
  
— Уже готово? — не поверила она.  
  
— Как ты уже догадалась, я заранее знал, что делать, — ответил Доктор, все еще не глядя ей в глаза.  
  
Роза посмотрела на Джека, наблюдавшего за ними с подчеркнуто нейтральным выражением лица.  
  
— Как прошло ваше столкновение с инопланетянами?  
  
— Неплохо, — пожал он плечами. — Какой-то псих вогнал пожарную машину в самый центр огромного костра и включил брандспойт, а после этого нам почти ничего не оставалось.  
  
Роза улыбнулась Джеку, указала глазами на Доктора.  
  
— И вот так вот он — все время?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Она закатила глаза, повернулась к Доктору. Без предупреждения она схватила его за куртку и дернула вниз, заставив рухнуть на койку вместе с собой.  
  
Оттуда, где стоял Джек, донесся смех.  
  
— Выглядит увлекательно. Можно мне присоединиться?  
  
Жест, продемонстрированный Доктором, не нуждался в переводе. Когда он наконец сел, Роза рассмеялась.  
  
— Ну теперь-то ты посмотришь на меня?  
  
— Возможно. — Уголки губ Доктора дрогнули.  
  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась она. — Потому что после всей этой истории мне хочется куда-нибудь на холод.  
  
— Можем отправиться в «Ледяной мир», — предложил Джек. — Там уж точно холодно, и это место было довольно популярным, пока какой-то идиот не обнаружил, что это на самом деле космический корабль.  
  
Доктор закашлялся и Роза рассмеялась, когда на лице Джека отразилось осознание.  
  
— Какой-то чертовски привлекательный идиот? — быстро поправился он.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джо устроилась в одном из кресел в лаборатории, улыбаясь прохладному ветерку, проникавшему в комнату в открытое окно. Было все еще чуть теплее обычного, но невыносимая жара исчезла вместе с гайджу.  
  
Из ТАРДИС вылетело что-то похожее на помятый металлический шар, прокатилось по полу и остановилось у ее ног. Джо с улыбкой покачала головой, наклонилась, подобрала шар и терпеливо подождала. Вскоре Доктор высунул голову в лабораторию и с надеждой взглянул на нее.  
  
— Вы, случайно, не видели...  
  
Она подняла пойманный ею объект.  
  
— Еще одна бомба, которая притворяется детской игрушкой? — спросила она. — В таком случае, вам не стоит ею кидаться.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Доктор подошел к ней и взял деталь из ее руки.  
  
— Вряд ли. Это часть коммуникационной системы ТАРДИС.  
  
— Что-то не так? — Джо подняла брови, разглядывая невинного вида предмет.  
  
Доктор встретил ее взгляд с озадаченным выражением лица.  
  
— Я не уверен, — протянул он. — Она ведет себя так, словно заметила какой-то сигнал раньше, но теперь никакого сигнала нет.  
  
— Думаете, это было что-то серьезное?   
  
Доктор посмотрел на деталь ТАРДИС в своих руках и пожал плечами.  
  
— Вероятнее всего, нет, — он улыбнулся. — Если бы это было что-то серьезное, сигнал бы не исчез.  
  
Несмотря на улыбку, он еще раз встревоженно оглянулся на ТАРДИС. Джо покачала головой.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь об этом, Доктор, — мягко сказала она. — Если это действительно важно, я уверена, со временем вы это узнаете.  
  
На этот раз Доктор улыбнулся ей по-настоящему.


End file.
